Psychomania
by Sanmyaku Lawliet
Summary: A psychopathic killer has taken over the Kaiba mansion and is holding Mokuba hostage. Seto is forced to play his morbid games in order to save his otouto and Ryou who is seemingly randomly thrown into the situation. Rated M for gore, language, and sexual content.
1. The Game Begins

Psychomania

Seto Kaiba turned down the hallway and stopped dead in his tracks as he beheld the horrifying sight ahead of him. On the wall above the doorway, the bloody corpse of a 10 year old girl hung by her wrists. Her face was unidentifiable as there were several slashes across it and most likely a blow from a hammer. A large puddle of blood was forming under the body. Blood also stained the child's pink frilly dress, stockings, and long curly pigtails. Her pink ribbons were wrapped around her throat. Her feet and tongue had been cut off, her tongue having been nailed to her chest. Her heart was stapled onto her arm. Her eyes lay on the ground side by side right next to her ears which had one little diamond earring in each lobe. Beside the two organs, written in the child's blood was 'Do you get the joke, Kaiba?'

Seto took a step back in revulsion. He felt like vomiting but forced it down and ran to check on Mokuba. His stomach dropped when he reached Mokuba's bedroom and found Mokuba's bed empty and a small trail of blood going from the mattress to the open window. In an act of pure instinct he rushed to the window and looked out to see a black expanse of nothingness. Seto felt the sharp twinge of fear starting to consume him but he forced it down and made sure to focus on one thing: Finding Mokuba.

Suddenly, a cheerful voice came over the intercom.

"_Konbanwa, Seto Kaiba! Did you find my little present? Funny, wasn't it?"_

"Where the hell are you and what have you done to Mokuba, you sick son of a bitch!?" Seto growled.

_"Grumpy aren't we?" _The voice chuckled. _"Don't worry. I haven't done much to him yet. Just one cut to make that convincing blood trail. Ha Ha! Ha! Really had ya worried didn't I?"_

Seto felt a chill go up his spine as a thought crossed his mind. _This voice…_ _It sounded like the voice of a child!_

_"Anywhose! I heard you liked games, Seto. So why don't you play a little game with me?"_

"When I get my hands on you!" Seto barked fury clear in his tone.

"_Tsk. Tsk. Anger never helps you concentrate in games, Seto. Now, here are the rules: One, you will follow my directions precisely, to-the-t. Two, if you win, you get your brother back with minimal damage BUT if I win! I get to keep your brother AND YOU! I like new toys" _

Seto's jaw clenched. He couldn't see a way out of this that would agree with his pride but Mokuba was more important than his ego.

"Fuck! I guess I have no choice but to play your damn game." He said evenly.

_"Potty mouth, much? Tee hee. Anyway! That's wonderful. Let's start right away, then. First direction! Go to the kitchen and pick up my packages and remember I'm watching you." _

The click of the intercom being shut off echoed throughout the dark mansion. Seto began making his way to the kitchen but stopped dead in his tracks at the corner of the hall that lead to his destination. He remembered where that girl had been… above the door to the kitchen… Seto swallowed hard and chanted like a mantra in his head, 'For Mokuba'. Cautiously, he stepped around the corner and halted in front of the girl's body. He repeated the chant in his head and shakily reached out and grabbed the dead girl's wrists. He gagged as he pulled them loose of the nails that penetrated the delicate flesh and pinned her to the wall. She fell with a loud 'THUD' making Seto jump back with a horrified expression carved into his features.

_"What's wrong, Seto? I thought you had a soft spot for underprivileged children." _The voice laughed.

Seto's teeth clenched.

_"Silly girl. Shouldn't have been outside the orphanage alone tonight." _The voice sneered maliciously.

Seto felt something inside him churn and vomit in the back of his throat. He choked it back again and stepped over the girl's body into the dark kitchen. He reached over and flicked the light switch in the 'on' position to no avail. _'Of course that wouldn't work.' _He thought, irritated.

The only light came from the gibbous moon shining in through the window and the only thing the light illuminated was the table. The moonlight revealed a package wrapped in newspaper sitting in the center of the table top. Seto stepped slowly over to the table and lifted the package. He unwrapped it to reveal a white, long-sleeved button down shirt, black boxers and a pair of blue jean short shorts. A confused expression crossed his face until a more horrifying thought crossed his mind as a blue 'KC' sewn onto the shirt in his hand caught his eye. _'This is my shirt… That psycho was in my bedroom?!' _He thought to himself as another chill crept up his spine.

A muffled cry of shock pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned his head to a completely dark side of the room. _'That's right. He said there'd be "packages"' _

Seto set the clothing down on the table and crept over to the source of the noise. He reached into his pants' pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He looked at it and thought about calling the police but he's dealt with more than one psycho kidnapping his brother and this one was more insane than all of them combined so he decided against it and used it as a light source instead. The dull light revealed a white-haired boy sitting in the corner with his hands tied behind his back, his feet bound as well, and a cloth gag. He was also clad only in a white towel that was clumsily wrapped around his waist. The terrified boy looked up at Seto and revealed himself to be Ryou Bakura. Seto stared at him slightly confused.

Seto had gotten to know Ryou over the last few months, after he was fully convinced of the whole Yami thing that is, and although he'd never admit it, he'd come to think of Ryou as somewhat of a friend. In fact, he was on better terms with pretty much the entire nerd herd. He'd even stopped teasing the mutt as much as he used to.

He shook his head and quickly knelt down to untie Ryou. Once Ryou's hands were freed he removed the gag himself.

"S-seto-san? Where am I?"

"My mansion." Seto answered evenly.

"How did I get here?"

"You're asking me? Don't you know?" Seto inquired as he finished untying Ryou's feet.

"N-no. I just got through taking a shower and next thing I know I'm tied up and my head hurts." He replied rubbing his skull.

"Hm." Seto stood up and walked back over to the table. Ryou looked around and wrinkled his nose.

"Ew. What's that smell?" Ryou asked in a way that would be cute if it weren't for the current circumstances.

A pained look crossed Seto's face and Ryou decided to change the subject.

"So… Ummm… Have I been kidnapped?"

"It would appear so." Seto looked down at the clothes on the table. "I suppose these are for you." He said holding the clothing out to him.

Ryou looked down at himself and blushed profusely.

"Uh… Th-thanks." He said taking the clothes from Seto's hands.

Seto turned away while Ryou got dressed.

"I'm going to warn you now. I think you've been thrown into the same twisted game as me."

A confused expression crossed the white-haired bishounen's face as he slipped the shorts on.

"What do you mean?"

Seto sighed and explained as much of the situation as he knew.

"Oh… That's awful… Don't worry, Seto-san! I'll do whatever I can to help you get Mokuba back! Promise!" Ryou said with a determined look on his face. Seto chuckled lowly.

Suddenly the click of the intercom sounded.

_"I admit. The first direction, a bit anti-climactic. But don't worry! He'll come in handy later." _The voice snickered. _"Anywho… Ready for the second direction, Seto?"_

Seto scowled and jumped a little when he felt Ryou grab his arm and hide behind him like a stereotypical slasher film chick.

_"Alright. Second direction: Ever seen the movie 'Saw'? Well you're going to act out one of my favorite scenes. Go to the dining room and everything should make itself clear. But if you need some help don't be afraid to ask, Seto." _The voice sneered and then the intercom shut off.

Seto grimaced. _Does this mean I have to cut off my foot? _He thought to himself sarcastically.

Sighing, he began making his way to the dining room, Ryou trailing behind him.

The next game would soon begin…

Me: Sooo… I published this... Wow... Now I feel like a sick person... =_="

Ryou: What the hell is wrong with you!? D:

Seto: Hn... You had to kidnap my brother, of course. -_-

So review. Arigato minna-san... *bow*


	2. GAME 1:Merry Go Boom!

Oh my Kami! My first ever reviews! I can't believe people actually enjoy the crap I write. Arigato-minna! I read the reviews on my way home from school and I just couldn't stop smiling all day. ^^ This weekend was just awesome. This plus I went to my first anime convention :3

Anywhose, since you're all my first reviewers, you're all special. Heh heh. So I shall answer you all. Not that I won't do that if I receive more reviews cause who doesn't like to feel special? Maybe I'm too easily pleased…. Anywho! Onto the reviews then I can get started with another installment of my depravity! ^u^

**ILA**: Arigato. And don't worry about it. If that wasn't dark enough then perhaps I'm not trying hard enough. Hahaha. And after rereading it I probably would've thought the same thing when Ryou entered in his towel but sadly now is not the time for the lemon. Soon my poppet. Soon… Hahaha ^-^

**xelit**: More shall be provided! *warrior face* And of course, thanks for reading! *bows*

**Jax**: I know right? I absolutely love Euroshipping! It's pretty much the only Yu-Gi-Oh pairing I write. As for my inspirations… Yes definitely Saw and Batman's Joker. But another point of inspiration came from watching the entire Elfen Lied series. Awesome series by the way. I highly recommend it to anyone who thinks they can handle it! Besides that, I think I was just in a bit of a demented mood the night the idea began forming. And I'll definitely look into Bedlam. I'm up for almost anything^^

**mazax**: 'Holy hardcore hill midgets' I loved that. Hahaha. Great opening. I'm glad you're enjoying my fic so far. I hope you like this chapter as well. ^u^

**freeasabird13: **Believe me I'm writing. I've never gotten so much done in one sitting before! And arigatou. I'm glad my story appeals to you. I'll try to update as often as possible as long as people are still interested. I'm surprised at how much attention my first chapter fic is receiving. Albeit pleasantly surprised.^^

As to people who followed and favorited Psychomania, many thanks to you as well!

'words' Seto's thoughts

'_words' _Flashback

"_words"_ Psycho over intercom's dialogue

Kay! Baku-bunny, do the disclaimer and let's begin!

Ryou: *Sigh* Ano… Sanmyaku-san doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Saw or anything else…. And if anyone's still reading this please save me…

Me: Nope! Er…. Warning: character deaths, a bit of language (Seto-kun, of course), bad movie rip off. On with the madness! XD

Psychomania

Seto stopped in front of the doorway of the kitchen.

"Ryou close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to."

Ryou looked up at the brunette and nodded, his deep brown eyes shone with unconcealed trust.

As soon as Ryou answered he scooped him up into his arms like a child causing said male to blush in embarrassment. Ryou wrapped his arms around Seto's shoulders to steady himself and squeezed his eyes shut like he was told. Seto carried him through the doorway and cautiously stepped over the young girl's corpse. He walked a bit farther making sure to round the corner before stopping.

"Okay." He said simply.

Ryou opened his eyes only to flush as he met Seto's. He gently put Ryou back onto his feet before continuing on to the dining room. The rosy-cheeked bishounen gripped his heart trying to slow its gone rampant beating while trying to keep up with Seto at the same time.

The pair passed silently through the dark halls of the Kaiba mansion. The walls were bare of pictures and the like as usual, only adorned with white paint. The silence stretched on. It was eerie, especially combined with the seemingly endless darkness and the knowledge that some kind of sick fate awaited them at their destination.

Seto stopped suddenly causing Ryou to run into his back.

"G-Gomen nasai…" He apologized his voice quivering slightly.

Seto looked over his shoulder at him giving him a somewhat sympathetic look then placed a firm hand on his shoulder. The shorter male looked up at him, his dark brown eyes wide.

"Don't worry, Ryou-kun. As long as you're with me, I will protect you. I promise." He attempted a smile as he would when trying to assure Mokuba.

Ryou smiled up at him and nodded. He then ducked his head to hide the blush that now fully dusted his cheeks. Seto probably didn't realize just how much that meant to him. In all honesty, Ryou loved his normally stoic friend and he wasn't afraid to admit it. Well at least to himself. Though he wasn't quite sure if Yugi-tachi were or weren't aware of his feelings.

Ryou's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door knob turning. Seto had opened the dining room door and was cautiously entering. Ryou shook his head slightly and scampered after him, afraid to be left alone.

Once inside the room, the door slammed shut behind the two making Ryou yelp and grab onto Seto once again. The bang echoed throughout the large dining room leaving only a dead silence in its absence. The intercom clicked on again.

_"Heeeey, Seto. Ryou. Welcome to GAME ONE. Lights, please!"_

With that the lights flickered on. The table and chairs that had been there before were nowhere to be seen. Instead a large merry go round stood in the middle of the room surrounded on all sides by a thick plastic like a tank. The chandelier was replaced with dim, flickering lights that reminded Seto of the dirty lights at cheap gas stations.

_"In case you don't remember, let me explain the rules of this game. If you would just walk a bit closer you'd notice that there are six people you may know strapped down to the merry go round. There is also a gun inside the tank. It will fire every 60 seconds until either you, Seto, push the button 3 times and the other 3 are killed or all 6 people are dead."_

Seto strode calmly over to the death trap and stood next to the red button which was also concealed within a plastic box. Seto remembered this scene now. He swallowed and mentally chanted his mantra once again.

"Ryou-kun, I need you to close your eyes once again."

"Hm? Why?" Ryou inquired.

"Please just do it. I don't think you'll want to see any of this." He said in a dark tone.

Ryou nodded and stood off to the side. He covered his eyes with his hands and waited for further orders.

Seto was at that moment grateful for the trait that made Ryou obediently follow orders like that. Minimal questions asked. A good trait for employees, not so much for leaders… such as a CEO. Perhaps this meant he was a control freak…

He shook those irrelevant thoughts from his mind.

"Alright. Let's get this over with already!" Seto barked.

_"Hm, eager aren't we? Well I won't keep you waiting then. Good luck, Seto. You decide who lives or dies. Have fun!" _The intercom clicked off.

The lights in the room shut off, casting a spotlight on the merry go round of doom. Said death device began to rotate slowly. The lights revealed their terrified faces to Seto. He swallowed in anxiety as he named all six in his head. Yugi Mutou. Ryuuji Otogi. Pegasus Crawford. LeonHart Von Schroeder. Insector Haga. And Miho Nosaka.

The gun mounted on the contraption lowered. The merry go round stopped. Yugi stared down the barrel of a gun, his large purple eyes wide with horror. The digital analog clock mounted to the wall began counting down. 60 seconds. 59 seconds.

Seto took a deep breath. There's was no other way to win this game then to do what that creep said. He couldn't just break it because he'd surely kill Mokuba then. However, despite how nasty he could be to people, he'd never wish death on most. 42 seconds.

"Damn! I need to focus…" He growled, gritting his teeth.

"Seto-kun?" Ryou called out worriedly.

"Keep your eyes closed, Ryou-kun."

Ryou became silent once again. 17 seconds.

Yugi began panicking and pulling against his restraints. His muffled cries filled the room along with the beeping of the clock counting down.

'Yugi has family. Friends. He'd definitely be missed. After all, he's a decent person; he hardly deserves to meet such a terrible end.'

"Fuck!" Seto grit his teeth and stuck his hand in the box.

He slammed down the button. The contraption promptly stabbed his hand, causing him to flinch and curse. He quickly retracted it and held it with his other hand. Blood ran down the back of his hand, over his fingers and onto his sleeve.

"Seto-kun! Are you alright?!" Ryou asked, worried once again.

"Fine."

Ryou bit his lip and said nothing else.

The clock stopped. The merry go round began to slowly rotate once again. Yugi seemed to be slightly relieved but only slightly. The merry go round soon stopped again on the next random person. Insector Haga.

The green-haired boy squirmed uncontrollably. His glasses slid down his nose but clung to his face for dear life. The clock started again. 60 seconds. 59 seconds. 58 seconds.

'Insector Haga. I've never heard of any friends or family of his. Except maybe Dinosaur Ryuzaki… Would anyone miss him? Would he have any positive effect on the world? I can't seem to think of any… And I can only save three so… three must also die… Damn it all! This is so fucking ridiculous! But I suppose complaining about it won't do me any good.'

36 seconds.

Seto narrowed his eyes and watched the clock count down.

24 seconds. 23 seconds. 22 seconds. 21 seconds.

Haga began wrenching his wrists and struggling futilely. He was near tears as the countdown continued.

13 seconds. 12 seconds.

"Gomen nasai…" He apologized in a grave voice.

5 seconds. 4, 3, 2….

Seto looked away. 1….

"BANG!"

The shot of the gun echoed throughout the mansion sending shivers down the spines of all those in the room. Ryou cringed. Seto pushed back any guilt he felt as he turned his head back to the 'game' to see the lifeless boy. His eyes were wide open. A blatant bullet hole in his forehead oozed dark red blood that ran down the bridge of his nose and into his eyes. His mouth was open in an unvoiced scream. His green-haired head fell forward as if in mourning as the merry go round started turning once again.

The next victim was the little Schroeder boy. He seemed to have been kidnapped straight from his bed. He wore blue pajamas and his usual ponytail was down, leaving his brown locks quite disheveled. The boy's innocent eyes stared straight at him as the damned clock began its countdown once again.

Seto's eye twitched.

'I can't stand anymore dead children…' He thought darkly and reluctantly stuck out his arm.

47 seconds.

He thrust his hand in the box and pressed the button. As expected he quickly recoiled in pain. The wound in his hand now larger, he clutched it tightly trying to stop the bleeding. Ryou's eyelids tightened having heard the sharp cry of pain that had accidently escaped Seto's lips.

The merry go round started again. This time it stopped on none other than Pegasus Crawford. The white-haired man looked confused. He said something but the tank kept him from being understood.

60 seconds. 59 seconds.

'Hn. I have one more save left. I admit to my disdain for the man… However, if I remember correctly, he has two adopted sons… Gekko and Yako Tenma… But, after all he's put Mokuba and I through…'

Seto was having trouble sorting his morals out as the clock continued its countdown.

18 seconds. 17 seconds. 16 seconds.

'Damn! Come on! Make a decision!'

11 seconds. 10 seconds.

'Live or Die! Only two options!'

7 seconds.

Pegasus closed his eyes, anticipating the same fate as Haga.

3 seconds. 2 seconds.

Pegasus prepared for his impending doom as the beeps echoed. Sealing his destiny.

"Agggghhhh!" Seto ground his teeth muffling the anguished cry as the sharp object in the box fully pierced his hand.

The clock had stopped on 1 second. Pegasus stared at the gun then at Seto. The merry go round started once again. Seto closed his sapphire eyes as there was no longer the beeping of the clock, just two more shots from the gun as it claimed two more young lives. He mumbled something that resembled a prayer for Otogi and Nosaka.

The lights shut off as the dead silence engulfed the room.

Ryou sniffled catching the brunette's attention.

"Ryou-kun?" He stepped slowly over to the white-haired male.

His hands still covered his eyes. The moonlight streaming in through the window revealed tears. His shoulders shook slightly.

Seto stopped next to him and put his uninjured hand on his arm.

"You can uncover your eyes now." He spoke lowly.

Ryou did so, looking up at him with watery brown eyes.

"A-Are you alright?" He inquired shakily.

Seto absent-mindedly held his bleeding hand feeling the warm blood flow through his fingers.

"Fine."

"You're hand…"

."It's not a big deal."

Ryou showed obvious concern but said nothing more. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Seto's cold blue eyes softened.

."Ryou-kun. Do you remember what I told you, earlier?" Seto asked softly.

Ryou lifted his eyes to meet Seto's and thought back. His heart throbbed once again.

'_Don't worry, Ryou-kun. As long as you're with me, I will protect you. I promise.'_

He blushed timidly and nodded.

"Yes, Seto-kun. And I know you will." He smiled up at Seto and received a small, slightly awkward grin in return.

He applied more pressure to his wound as it continued to bleed steadily. The pain made a muscle in his face tighten but he hid it rather well. He was used to concealing his pain from others, after all.

The click of the intercom sounded.

_"Well done, Seto. That sure was suspenseful, hm? Really made ya think, didn't it?" _The voice snickered. _"I'm sure you're just itching to go on with GAME 2, right? But I can't have you being too weak because of that hand of yours, that'd be so lame. So I left you a present. Look in the box next to the door."_

Ryou walked carefully to the door and picked up a cardboard box. He carefully opened it and looked inside.

"Dare I ask what it is this time?" Seto asked curtly.

Ryou pulled out a roll of bandages and brought them over to him.

_"GAME 2 will be held in the library. So prepare yourselves…This one will be even more intense."_ He spoke vaguely.

The intercom clicked off.

END GAME 1….

So I finished Chapter 2. Not as gruesome as I had wanted but I'll make up for that in Chapter 3. And wow! I've never finished a chapter so quickly. Thank you for the reviews that motivated me. I still can't believe people enjoy my writing. Well, Ja ne. for now^^ *bow*

Oh! And a person who goes by Alexie666 left a review on one of my fics that made a pretty good point. So from now on I will be using condoms in my lemons. :3


	3. GAME 2: The Dead Sea

Thank you to those who favorite, reviewed, and followed my fic! For you, the reward is… DEATH! Just kidding, here's a cookie…^^ Perhaps too much sugar is a bad thing….

Anywho, here's where I impersonate a radio talk show host and answer the reviews I received.

**ILA:** Well I'm certainly glad you enjoyed the 2nd chapter. You give quite intelligent reviews by the way. ^^ As for your question... It's kind of silly but the reason I got into Euroshipping was because I was just randomly pairing off people. So I was sitting at my laptop and going... "Hm... Let's see. My two favourite bishies are... Seto and Ryou. Let's see if there's a pairing for that!" So I looked it up and read a few stories. And now I just love them together. I believe their personalities work and it's quite a cute pairing. Hope that's a satisfactory answer.

**freeasabird13: **Arigatou *bows* And I suppose I can tell you that the psycho is not canon. None of the canon characters really possesed the amount of crazy I am looking for so I created my own. Though I am curious, who did you guess? ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's wonderful characters^^

Warnings: Cursing, Descriptive gore, and Seto being mean to Ryou-chan *pouts*

* * *

**Psychomania**

"There. All done." Ryou finished wrapping up Seto's left hand.

"Arigatou."

"Dooitamashite, Seto-kun." He smiled at him. "Oh. Guess you can have this back…"

Ryou blushed in embarrassment as he realized that he still held Seto's hand in his.

Seto drew back his arm and stood up.

"Well let's get going." He spoke evenly as he passed through the dining room door.

Ryou jumped up and ran after him.

The familiar silence set in as they once again roamed the dark halls of the Kaiba mansion. Ryou stole a glance at his companion. His sharp blue eyes stared straight ahead as he led the way to the next destination. He held his usual cold demeanor but his right hand was clenched in a subtle display of irritation. Seto wasn't too fond of following orders or being toyed with, that much Ryou was sure of. Fear of the unknown could also take its toll on people. He wondered if Seto was afraid too.

Suddenly, an arm stretched out in front of him. Ryou ran into it making a small sound out of surprise.

"Watch your step."

Ryou looked down at a staircase that seemed to lead down into a bottomless abyss of darkness and swallowed.

"Arigatou."

Seto nodded and began carefully making his way down the stairs. Ryou followed behind, tightly gripping the railing.

Upon reaching the first floor he was lead down another hall. Off-handedly, he noticed that the walls of the first floor were decorated more than the second floor. There were a few photos of Mokuba and Seto together and of Mokuba alone, usually after receiving some kind of reward or after one of his soccer games.

They stopped at a large wooden door. It had an interesting design carved into it but now was not the time to admire the architecture.

Seto pushed open the heavy doors, Ryou trailing after him. The doors shut loudly behind them causing Ryou to jump once again.

The room was the same as the others except a bit larger. It was pitch black. The library's lack of windows only added to the stale darkness.

An eerie feeling settled in around the pair. A feeling of despair, doom, death… It was unnerving.

The intercom clicked on.

_"Konbanwaaaa! Welcome to GAME 2, my play things."_

"Enough with your foolish chatter." Seto growled in irritation.

_"Impatient, aren't we? Fine. How about I shed a little light on the situation…" _The voice chuckled at his own joke.

The lights flashed on, blinding them for a moment. Seto shielded his eyes with his uninjured hand.

"AGGHH! SETO!" Ryou screamed in horror and clasped onto the CEO burying his face in his side.

Seto squinted through the blinding lights until his eyes adjusted. What he saw utterly disgusted him. His blue eyes wide with revulsion, he absorbed the grotesque sight before him.

At least twenty people of varying age, size, gender, and ethnicity hung from the ceiling. Their mouths were all agape; their eyes bugged out of their skulls, their faces were blue. Nooses hung around their necks as the bodies dangled only a few feet above the ground like demented wind chimes. Seto also noted that some had been deceased longer than others, judging by the rate of decomposition.

The body of a young blonde woman hung only four feet away from him. Her flaxen hair was tied up with a bright red ribbon; her matching dress was slightly tattered. The once feminine features of her face were scrunched up in the expression of a hanged man. However, her left eye hung from the socket. Patches of skin were missing where it looked as if animals, most likely rats, had begun to make a meal of her. Maggots could be seen moving under her skin. The raised flesh moving and wriggling around made Seto's own skin crawl. He, once again, was forced to resist the urge to vomit.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you psycho son of a bitch!?" Seto yelled in utter horror.

"Seto… I… I don't want to be here!" Ryou sobbed into his side.

Seto wrapped an arm around his companion in an effort to console him, though he didn't believe this possible.

"I know. I'm sorry..." He spoke quietly but steadily.

_"Do you like how I redecorated your library, Seto-chama?"_

"What do you think?" Seto responded sarcastically though his voice shook more than he had wished.

_"Eh, everyone's a critic. Alright, are you ready for the instructions for GAME 2?"_

Seto and Ryou remained silent.

_"I'll take that as a 'yes'. For this game, I've set up 25 hanged persons. I believe this myth was widely known sometime around the era of the reformation in Europe. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. The myth was that in order for any kind of spell to work, one ingredient was always needed. This ingredient being…"_

Seto narrowed his eyes, waiting for whatever horrid thing he was sure to say.

_"A hanged man's teeth"_

Seto felt a sudden chill sweep over him and Ryou's fingers clenched the material of his shirt tighter. The pair remained silent, waiting for the voice over the intercom to continue the explanation.

_"Heh heh. Alright onto how to play the game. There are 6 colours that you're looking for: Red, Yellow, Purple, Blue, Green, and Orange. There is one tooth of each colour. You must find all six and place them into the caldron in the back of the room. Has kind of an old fashioned witch theme to it, hm? Well anyway, there's a pair of those teeth puller thingies… I don't recall what they're called… Anywho, it's on the shelf over on the left wall. I thought I'd leave it there to help you out. Now for the rules... Ryou cannot help you out in this game. And you have…. 1 hour. Okay. Go!" _

The intercom clicked off.

Seto could almost taste the disgust on his tongue. His stomach was in knots, not a feeling he was quite used to.

An analog clock, much the like the one in GAME 1, sat on a bookshelf. It began counting down 59 minutes 58 seconds. Seto took a deep breath. The air left his lungs shakily as he pushed Ryou off of himself and stepped forward. He stood in front of one of the corpses and stared at it for a moment.

Taking another breath, he retrieved the teeth pullers and stopped at one of the least decomposed bodies. He used his fingers to pry open its lips and hesitantly looked inside the mouth. A feeling similar to relief appeared in the back of his conscious as he noticed a blue tooth in between the perfectly white ones. Seto's eyes hardened as he willed himself to think analytically instead of emotionally. He reached into the open mouth, grabbed hold of the blue tooth with the tweezers, and roughly yanked the tooth from the gums.

A cold chill swept across his skin as he heard the snap of the vein as he ripped the bone from the mouth. It was sickening. Nonetheless, he continued searching the mouths for the colored teeth. Sometimes fruitlessly.

Seto checked the analog clock as he positioned the tweezers around the sixth tooth. 6 minutes. 37 seconds.

Seto clenched his teeth and quickly ripped the last tooth out of an older gentleman's mouth. He held all six teeth uncomfortably in his injured hand. Casting a repulsed glance their way he made his way to the black cauldron in the back of the library.

4 minutes. 22 seconds.

Standing in front of the large dusty cauldron, he threw the teeth into the unidentifiable liquid. Six little splashes echoed in the large, dark space.

The intercom clicked on.

_"Leave it to you, Seto, to finish the game before time ran out. Not much of a great climax." _The voice sighed childishly.

Seto rolled his eyes as Ryou stepped up behind him having finally moved from his spot by the door.

_"Ooh! Hey, Seto-chama! Wanna know a secret?"_

Seto remained silent glaring at the ceiling.

_"Well I'm gonna tell you anyway. An interesting fact about me is that for about 10 years, I worked as the makeup artist/prop constructor in horror movies!"_

"And this matters to me, why?" Seto replied sarcastically.

"_Because I pulled a little prank on you. you know those 25 hanged persons? Well… They're not exactly real. The teeth are though."_

"What?" He growled.

_"Teehee! It's amazing what you can do with fake blood and some stage materials, eh? You should've seen the look on your face! Classic!" _The voice laughed boisterously.

Seto's clenched fists shook with rage at being toyed with.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST FUCK WITH MY MIND YOU SON OF A BITCH!?" He roared in fury.

Ryou clutched the sleeve of his black sweater and attempted to calm him.

"Seto-kun, calm down. You-"

Seto yanked his arm out of Ryou's grip.

"SHUT UP!" He snapped causing Ryou to flinch.

_"Meow! You've got such a temper, Seto. Have a glass of tea or something. Well anyway, the next game will be held in the attic. Take your time getting there, pets. Ha ha ha!"_

The intercom clicked off.

Seto fumed. Ryou hid his hurt expression behind his hair.

END GAME 2…

* * *

Woo! Finished Chapter 3! Took me a bit longer since I couldn't quite decide how to end it but, oh wells. Well, to anyone who actually enjoyed this, arigato! Oh! And I learned how to do the line thingy! I'm such a baka... =.=

I'll get started on Chapter 4 now. Errr... Reviews, please. I quite enjoy them! ^~^ Ja ne! *bows*


End file.
